


After the Bet

by testifytime



Series: Win the Bet [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alpha Fenris, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, It's Alpha/Omega of course there was going to be babies next, M/M, Omega Anders, Possessive Behavior, Pregnant!Anders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testifytime/pseuds/testifytime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continues after Not Magic, Just Biology. Short and sweet, written just because I felt like it. Plus Pregnant!Anders and Possessive!Fenris are just funny to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Bet

Fenris snorted as he stepped into the mansion, crinkling his nose in distaste. The entire house stunk. Where once there was a comfortable and musky dust flowing in the air, now there was a pungent acidic burn and the overly expressive scent of a women’s perfume. He quickly covered his nose with his wrist in time to catch a sneeze, frowning as he walked into the main hall of his home.

Since Anders had moved in, the entire place had gone through a makeover. The omega had firmly put his foot down about living in a decrepit old mansion covered in filth, death and strangely glowing fungi no matter how hard Fenris tried to push him. It was one of the things he loved about Anders, but at the same time it was damn infuriating when every alpha in Darktown questioned the mark he had on his mate for him to be so far away.

He stepped into the room, and the stench suddenly grew stronger. The floors, he noticed, seemed to reflect his image back to him like a mirror, the marble cleaned so well it sparkled under the light. The carpet, once old and ragged, had since been fixed, and was now covered with the scent of perfume and flowers and Maker knows what else. Fenris supposed the scents were supposed to be there to cover up the smell of death or were left over from the cleaning of the floors, but it hardly made it any better. His nose his practically burning.

Fenris quickly darted up the stairs, holding his breath with a grimace as he passed the worst of the stench. His eyes started to water as he ran up the carpet, so thickly covered that it was like running through a field of powerful gas. As soon as he ran into his room he slammed the door shut behind him, taking deep gasping breaths to try and clear his throat of the acidic taste.

“Fenris?”

The elf looked up, vision bleary from tears, and squinted at the blurred figure in front of him, confusion furrowing his brow. Soft hands reached forwards towards his face to wipe away the tears from his eyes, and suddenly he was face to face with his mate, expression contorted into one of worry.

“I am fine,” He managed to say, reaching up to grasp Anders’ wrists gently, “But you should not be up. You make your own patients rest longer then you let yourself.”

Anders’ cheeks puffed indignantly, but he allowed himself to be guided back to bed, a fond smile on his face as Fenris pushed him down onto the plush sheets. “I’ve got more to worry about than they do, though. Their alphas aren’t lyrium infused elves with a debt to a very insane Champion of Kirkwall.”

Fenris rolled his eyes at Anders’ attitude, kneeling down between the mage’s legs. He muttered a soft admonishment at the comment about Hawke, but ultimately let it go. Hawke was, after all, fairly insane to think that half the things they did were actually good ideas.

“It pleases me to see you like this,” Fenris mumbled softly as he reached out to caress the swell of Anders’ stomach, stroking the bare skin carefully so not to touch it with the pointed tips of his gauntlets. “True evidence that you are mine, carrying my pups.”

Anders stared down at Fenris with a soft gaze and a wide smile, doing his best not to preen under his mate’s attention. “I’m yours, Fenris. I couldn’t belong to anyone else.”

Fenris laughed, resting his cheek against the bulge with a smile. “I think I have made sure of that rather well.”

He turned his head to place a soft kiss to Anders’ belly, growling quietly in delight. His mage, with bare feet and an extended belly filled with his pups, complacent as he waited for Fenris to come home each day. His mage. This was his proof, above all else, that the mage was his. Nobody would be able to look at Anders and think otherwise, not with how tenderly he stared at his belly when he thought no one was looking, nor with how proudly he told people who his alpha was.

A pleased smirk worked its way onto Fenris’ face. There were some things that he could do without in his life – and he’d be having a stern talk with his omega later about the appropriate use of house cleaning products – but having his mage starting his family? That was something he would refuse to live without.

**Author's Note:**

> And done! Nope, no more in this series. It was supposed to just be Not Magic, Just Biology in the first place, but then this got stuck in my head and... Well, it was too cute to pass up.


End file.
